


Yellow

by Null123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie hates Veronica soooo no Varchie, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Betty is a cute hufflepuff, F/F, Hufflepuff!Betty, Slytherin!Veronica, The hogwarts AU no one asked for but here it is, Veronica is a sassy yet soft Slytherin, You should read the Choni fanfic of this in the same universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null123/pseuds/Null123
Summary: What is there to do when the smile of a blonde Hufflepuff fills your dark Slytherin soul with the feeling of yellow?ORVeronica is in Slytherin and Betty is in Hufflepuff but somehow they become secret friends. Both are extremely in love with the other but Veronica needs to grow up before Betty even considers being with her.[Follows Same Events as Choni Mini-Fic "Mud Blood"]





	Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter has a song from the Harry Potter soundtrack I suggest listening to it while you read to set the mood :)

SONG: [Loved Ones & Leaving ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K45tVfjwT8)

“I told you we should’ve gotten on the train _earlier,_ now there’s like no open compartments. Where is Jason?” Cheryl huffed angrily, red hair billowing behind her as she hurried down the length of the train and peered through the glass of each compartment. Veronica followed quickly behind her childhood friend, examining each group of students settled in their compartment. They looked at her as she passed, still talking as they made eye contact. Some compartments held older students, some who looked like seventh years on their last train ride. Others looked like nervous and beady eyed first years, like she and Cheryl. Except neither she nor Cheryl would show the nervousness on their faces.

They were nearing the end of the train, and Cheryl still had no luck on finding her twin brother. She was becoming increasingly agitated, and Veronica allowed more and more distance between them to avoid her wrath.

The compartment on the left of Veronica opened and a blonde girl exited, bumping into Veronica as the door slid shut behind her.

“ _Watch it_ ,” Veronica hissed, shoving the girl off of her.

The girl fell back onto the compartment door behind her and Veronica turned to look at her properly, immediately greeted by a shocked face.

“I am _so_ sorry,” the young girl gasped. “I should’ve looked before I stepped out, I’m so clumsy sometimes.”

She was pretty. Veronica really wished she had this girl’s blonde hair, golden like the sun’s rays and tied back tightly in a high ponytail. Her skin was pale, her eyes a seafoam green. Veronica was caught off guard by the overwhelming positivity that radiated off the girl, attempting to seep into the cracks of Veronica’s demeanor.

Veronica opened her mouth to speak, desperately trying to find an angry retort to say, but she couldn’t. There was nothing she could say that could ruin this girl’s aura, and Veronica closed her mouth as she found herself realizing she didn’t want to even try ruin it.

“Veronica! _Hello_!” Both girls turned their heads to see Cheryl calling for her a few compartments down. She had found Jason and his friends, impatient for Veronica to join her.

“Coming,” Veronica called back. Cheryl stood and watched the two girls, crossing her arms over her chest. Veronica turned to the girl who had walked into her. “It’s ok…about bumping into me.”

It felt weird to say it, to wave someone off for doing something to her. But, she could _feel_ the sunlight seeping off the girl’s skin and it was making her uncomfortable. She just wanted to get away from her. Without saying another word, Veronica turned to walk towards Cheryl.

“Hey, wait,” Veronica heard the girl say behind her, causing Veronica to stop and turn back around. She saw the girl bending down to pick up a piece of folded parchment. It was the course list Veronica got in the mail when she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Yet, here the girl was picking it up like it was actually important. “You dropped this.”

Veronica looked at the parchment and took it from her hand as she stood up, “Thanks.”

“ _Veronica!”_ Cheryl huffed loudly.

She turned around to walk towards Cheryl, leaving the radiating warmth of the girl behind her. With each step she took, Veronica felt less and less of the warmth and happiness she gave off, along with the uncomfortable feeling it gave her. She didn’t know who this girl was or what her name was, but she did know what color would be used to paint a portrait of her. Yellow.

* * *

 

Elizabeth Cooper, that was her name. Veronica found that out when her name was called to be sorted, and a nervous Elizabeth Cooper stepped up to have the sorting hat placed on her head. She looked down nervously, unable to look at all of the students watching her in anticipation. Veronica could almost see her holding her breath as the hat was lowered onto her head.

“Hufflepuff!” the hat shouted, causing the Hufflepuff table to erupt in cheers. Veronica saw her exhale in a sigh of relief, beaming as she hurried over to sit among the other Hufflepuffs. Veronica wasn’t surprised by the sorting; this Elizabeth Cooper was practically the model representation of the house. A girl stood up from the Hufflepuff table with the same golden blonde hair and went to hug her tightly. She looked a year or two older than her, but Veronica could see the similarities. It looked like the Hufflepuff house must run in their family. No wonder she was nervous.

As she settled down amongst those of her new house, Veronica recognized the common color amongst all of them. A color she would now wear every day. Yellow.

* * *

 

Veronica was now wearing green every day, the color of the house the Lodge family had been in for generations. Veronica wore it proudly, took pride in the cunning snake patch on her robes. It made her walk straighter whenever she was with Cheryl, who wore the same colors.

The Blossoms were well known Slytherins as well, which added to the shock when Cheryl’s twin brother Jason was sorted into Gryffindor. Cheryl had been sorted before Jason and had her seat open next to her for him at the Slytherin table. But, when the sorting hat called the house “Gryffindor!” when put on Jason’s head, Veronica could hear Cheryl’s heartbreak all the way from where she stood amongst the students still waiting to be sorted. Cheryl was inconsolable, devastated that she was being torn away from her twin because of a “stupid brainless hat!” Jason was shocked too but didn’t seem as upset as Cheryl once he saw the welcoming cheers and crimson red of his awaiting house.

It had now been almost a month at Hogwarts, and Cheryl still gave Jason the cold shoulder whenever he tried to talk to his twin sister. She didn’t want to hear it, she was convinced he had betrayed her and his family. Veronica had to hear her complain about it for hours on end in the dungeons of the castle where their common room was. How furious her parents were, how Jason didn’t even act upset with his house placement, and how Jason was making friends with Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller, and Betty Cooper. _So, her nickname was Betty._

Veronica tried to remind Cheryl that Jason had been trying to talk to her everyday between classes, during meals, even waited at the entrance to the dungeons for her. However, Cheryl was adamant that her twin had abandoned her due to a decision he hadn’t made himself.

* * *

Cheryl talked to Jason right before Christmas break, finally caving when she reached her breaking point. She truly needed Jason, and although she was still really hurt that they weren’t in the same house, she hugged him tightly in the library for at least five minutes.

Veronica watched the scene unfold, as Cheryl was studying with her when he approached them. Standing a few feet back with her hands together was Betty, who had accompanied Jason to the library. Veronica felt the uncomfortable warmth still radiating off of her yellow robes, as she watched the Blossom twins end their silent treatment.

Veronica had seen her around Hogwarts often, since Slytherins had Charms class with the Hufflepuffs. Betty excelled in that class, and Veronica wouldn’t be surprised if she did in _all_ her classes. However, Betty was quiet and sat in the back with a girl in her house named Ethel Muggs. They had not exchanged anymore words since bumping into each other on the train, but it wasn’t like Veronica stuck around after Charms to try and strike conversation.

Betty caught Veronica looking at her as Jason and Cheryl hugged, and Veronica was caught off guard when Betty smiled and waved silently at her from where she stood. Veronica nodded, unsure of what to do. To avoid the possibility of looking like an idiot, she turned back around in her chair to face away from Betty and the Blossoms. Trying to make a star chart was hard when she couldn’t shake the feeling of warmth and positivity from her body. The felling of Yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiloh here! for those who like choni, i've uploaded a fic that takes place in the same universe as this but follows cheryl and toni's story to love. if you read both, you'll see events match up
> 
> it's called "mudblood"


End file.
